In the prior art, there have been developed a number of covers which are adapted to be applied by ground personnel to pitot probes provided on parked aircraft. Typically, such probes are mounted on the front end sides of the fuselage of an aircraft and may consist of multiple probes disposed on both sides of the fuselage. When multiple probes are involved on both sides of the fuselage, the individual covers of such probes often are tethered together to facilitate their installation and removal. In circumstances where such multiple probes are mounted at heights unreachable by service personnel on ground level, various extension devices such as poles and rods may be used by such personnel to lift, position and mount tethered sets of such covers. Where multiple probes are involved that can be reached by ground personnel, tethered covers for such probes may be positioned and installed without the need of extension devices. In such circumstances, however, it has been found that the provisions of such covers must be suitable to readily tether such covers together and readily manually lift, install and remove such tethered sets of covers. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a probe cover which may be tethered together with a set of similar probes, which tethered probes may be readily manually lifted, applied and removed from a set of low-lying probes on the fuselage of an aircraft.